


Trust is like glass, once broken its never the same.

by Angelssavior



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alcohol, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Promises, Car Accidents, Depressing, Dog Tags, Dorks in Love, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Home Invasion, Homelessness, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Assault, Past Tense, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, Random Encounters, Randomness, References to Depression, Returning Home, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelssavior/pseuds/Angelssavior
Summary: Marianna O'Brien thought she had it all figured out when she moved from half way cross the country to LA. From owning her own book store, to living in a house with her best friend Abby Clark. She's quiet, preserved and doesn't talk about her past alot, till things change. Soon her world comes crashing down, and her mind encloses on itself causing a chain of events to unfold that nobody expected. Will the 118 ever recover from the events and help her or will it be to late?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cool hands touched my face as I finished the entire bottle of whatever I had bought at the liquor store and I giggled like a little school girl. I wanted to forget I was ever attacked a couple days before, since nobody believed me. With my blurry vision, I saw Abby Clark, my best friend since elementry school, and I laughed. She stared at me as the laughter soon turned to crying and I stumbled my way to the bathroom with her, bending over the cold metal bowl gasping for air as the alcohol left my system but the drugs... They still pumped in my system and it was combating itself with the alcohol.

"Oh honey, what have you gotten yourself into?"

That's when I faced her as the truth spilled out. Being in New York, was not doing me any good. New York was my home since the day I was born. I had found ways to support my mom when she got sick, and it had been that way since I was 14. Between school, taking care of her, and working at all hours of the night was probably not the best idea for a high school freshman but I had to do what I had to do. Being an only child had its perks, like not worrying about putting food on the table or the arguing on who was watchin what on the television. 

Dad was gone the day I was born, and I learned the trade of drug dealing. My street smarts getting me up high in gangs and the drug trade. Nobody knew who I was, and nobody cared and it was easy to slip away in the shadows. When mom passed away though, I passed the trade onto who ever would succeed me and began to abuse drugs and alcohol.

Again, not something I wanted to admit. Not something I was very proud of. I was to stubborn to admit I needed help and to stubborn to admit that I was so deep in the hole that I had hit rock bottom. Then yet again, who didn't wanna admit that they had hit rock bottom when they were an addict? That's the first step though, admiting you need help, and getting treatment for the things you were addicted too. And at that moment, it was harder than I thought.

********************************************************

Waking up, I found myself in bed, wearing a fresh pair of pants and a new tshirt and my hair was towel dried. Was I really that obliviated that I dont remember having someone help me take a damn shower? Sitting up slowly, I took the pills and downed the water that sat on my nightstand. Padding down the hall towards the kitchen, I heared Abby's voice fill the air and I saw her on the porch talking on the phone. 

"I know, it's just.... I've never seen her this bad before. I mean, she was blacked out and couldn't even remember my name Athena! I thought I was gonna have to call for help. I know, but honestly? I don't think New York is doing her any good whatsoever Athena, I mean between the alcohol, and the drugs... I don't know what's worse."

She sighed softly as I listened in on her end of the conversation. "Believe me, maybe she does need to get away from New York. Get away from this shithole that she calls home. Believe me, if I could I would but trust me, it's never easy," she laughed softly as she shook her head and smiled.

"I will. Love you guys too," she hung up and faced me as I looked up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the circle of the room, they had a table set up filled with coffee and snacks and I made myself one. I was currently going through withdrawl and it sucked ass. It wasn't was everyone had said it to be, quick and easy and painless. It was cold and hot flashes, puking till my stomach ached so bad I couldn't hold anything down, shaking and mood swings. We had moved half way cross country, before starting the treatment and I was currently wearing jeans, a tank top and a zip up despite the 90 degree weather outside with the huminity making it more like 100 degrees outside. 

I hadn't slept well in the past week, with my body and my mind fighting with each other. I drank the coffee slowly as the meeting dragged on and I stretched, my body cracking and screaming at me. I sighed softly and happily when the meeting ended, and I trudged out. I walked out towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look horrendous, my skin pale and my body so skinny that my bones were protruding through my skin. My once chesnut brown hair now a bright auburn was in a ponytail that reached my waist and I looked down at my purse and pulled out the scissors I had stolen from a random store without getting caught. Staring at myself in the mirror, I cut my hair and took a deep shaky breath then began gagging before kneeling down by the metal cold bowl and emptying out the contents of my stomach. 

Someone walked in and rubbed my back as I wiped my mouth and saw one of the members from the meeting smiling at me knowingly. "I look like shit, I know and I'm sorry about that."

"Eh, I've been in the same position seven years ago so it's okay. I'm Alexander by the way, your Marianna right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Did my friend tell you or..." He chuckled and smiled.

"You really have forgotten me Mar. That must be the effects of the withdrawals. Accidental Alex? We ran into each other at spencers?"

"Oh yeah. You're the one who knocked me on my ass and I mean literally. I'm sorry we didn't get back into contact," he helped me up as I smiled at him. 

He ran his fingers through my now short hair as I sighed softly. I looked at the sink and threw what was left of my hair and put the scissors back into my purse.

I had forgotten all about him since he had left shortly after I went into jail for six months for a drug charge. Something I wasn't proud of but something that I would admit helped me somewhat. I did have to admit he had changed, but his baby fat had disappeared from when we were younger. His black hair was showing through the silver he had done in his hair, and he had beach fuzz amongst his jaw and upper lip. His baby blue eyes still the same as I raked a brush through my hair, not sure of what to make of the look that was on his face.

"So, last I heard you were in prison back in New York or whatever. How'd that go for you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"As good as it can get, I mean it was jail. I don't know what you expect me to say Alex. I thought you died or just didn't wanna face me after the trial," I stared at him in the mirror and brushed the tast of vomit out of my mouth. 

When I finished I faced him and he sighed heavily. "It wasn't that I didn't wanna face you after the trial. It was me being in a shit place because of your overdose during the trial. I thought you died and I couldn't face the fact that I might have been one of the ones to... I dont know, cause you problems."

We walked out together as Abby walked towards us, pissed and worried that I didn't come out right away. My purse in hand, she grabbed my arm and I glared up at her. She let my arm go when Alex stepped foreward and I pulled away, edging towards Alex more.

She stared at me, checking me over and sniffed close to me, and nodding to herself. "Stalkerish much?" I asked, upset at the way she grabbed me.

"No, I'm..."

"Im what? Just protecting me? Making sure I don't fall down the shit hole again? I don't need your help Abby, you've done enough already. I'm staying with Alex, until rehab is done, and I'll let my P.O know when I'm settled in."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(Few months later)

I finally had gotten out of rehab after doing a 90 day program and gotten my book store started up. I was nervous but with the help of Alex, I quickly got it started up. It wasnt anything big, just a rinky dinky store, filled with classics such as Stephen King and Dean Koltz and children books. I was making enough to pay what was to cover the building ans even have enough to pay my bills. It was nerve wrecking but it got done and I was excited to be done with unpacking stuff in the building above the book shop. 

I was just waiting to do the fire inspection but kept putting it off for another later day; not wanting to have customers in the building when I had my Apartment checked. I wasn't really in the mood to deal with people just yet and I wasn't sure how to handle anything after being assaulted not just physically but sexually.


End file.
